vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn the Superintendents in Tanvu
Overview | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Diplomacy Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 150 |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Faction Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| none |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Presence Needed:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| 150 Noble, 500 Tanvu Diplomatic Prestige |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| '''Reward:' | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Experience Gain: | style="background-color:#000000;"| unknown |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Faction Changes: | style="background-color:#000000;"| none |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Repeatable: | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Previous Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| |- | style="background-color:#000000;"| Next Quest: | style="background-color:#000000;"| |} |} Walkthrough In order to spawn the Superintendents in the square opposite the palace, you must Parley with the Scholars, and Nobles that you find there. After a successful Parley, they will run off, and another NPC will return in their place. There is a random chance that the returning NPC will be one of the superintendent who you can then Parley to get a writ. See Writs where the names of the Superintendents are given and the Writs they start. Dialogue "What are the contracts for?" "They are for this new council in Tawar Galan," he says. "What will the council need contracts for?" you ask. "Is the Emporer already planning something?" "Some of them are for issues that require rectification before we will agree to the council," he says. "And you've drafter up these contract for those issues," you say. "Not entirely," he says. "There are many Juritors working on this as well." "What are you contract for then?" you ask. "These are blank contracts, in a way," he says. "We will want to put in writing many of the agreements we come to." "And you won't want to wait, for fear things may fall apart getting a contract," you say. "That is correct," Forth Gentry Ish Eii says. "These contracts will cover a wide range of issues that may crop up." "Why were you told to wait?" you ask. "I have no idea," Fourth Gentry Ish Eii says. "We are told many times to both hurry up and also to wait." "That is the lot of a civil servant," you say. "But you do great things for the Empire. You should not despair." "I'm glad that someone recognizes that," he says. "We rarely receive praise for doing our job - no matter how well we do it." "So what are you waiting for? I heard that the Emporer was getting ready for a trip soon," you say. "What?" he exclaims. "No one told me that, these ahve to be approved before he leaves." "Then you better hurry," you say. "What do you think is going on?" "I think it has to do with this council in Tawar Galan," Noble Mandari King says. "Why would these alliance start cropping up around this council?" you ask. "The opportunity to negotiate with outside forces is huge," he says. "I would think that they would use this opportunity to crush their opposition," you say. "One would think," he says. "The unprecedented nature of this proposal, though, us causing all sorts of strangeness to crop up." "And you have been setting up events to make the best of this opportunity?" you say. Noble Mandari Kung smiles. "Yes, yes I have. Tawar Galan is relatively close. I will be able to make deals with the elves I wouldn't normally have the opportunity for." "And you will be in the perfect position to strike at your opponents in the courts," you say. "Not as much," he says. "I am merely ensuring that I will be in an unassailable position." "The changes, I think, will be slow and hidden," he says, "as they always are." "But the changes will be there," he continues. "You can already see some magistrates gaining favor with the Emporer who have never had it before." "This would be the time, then, to pick a side," you say. "Not quite yet," he says. "It's a little early in the game to see if these alliances are sincere or not." "I see, thank you for your time and advice," you say. "Have a fine day," Noble Mandari Kung says. "What have you been researching?" "The orcs have pulled this stunt," he says, "and I've been looking into history about it." "What stunt are you talking about?" you ask. "I've heard a lot of excited talking, but I haven't heard any specifics." "Oh," First Scholar Kobo says. "The orcs proposed a peace council." "Wait, what?" you say. "The orcs, the warmongers proposed a peace council?" "That is most everyone's reactions," he says. "There has been surprise everywhere." "And for good reason," you say. "Not necessarily," he says. "It was the Martok clan that proposed this, not the Gulgrethor." "It was still the orcs," you say. "They normally invade and conquer. Not set up peace negotiations." "It's not so much a peace negotiation," he says, "as it is a council where all can meet peacefully and exchange information and ideas." "The orcs proposed this?" Are you sure?" "Quite sure," he says gruffly. "They asked the elves of Ca'ial Brael to allow Tawar Galan to be used for this purpose." "What does this all have to do with your research?" you ask. "I was looking into the historical precedence of the matter," he says. "What did you find?" you ask. "There appears to be none," First Scholar Kobo says. "Which is interesting. We are seeing brand new times here." "That is interesting," you say, thinking. Parleys First Scholar Aye |} |} |} First Scholar Daw |} |} |} First Scholar Fu Tse |} |} |} First Scholar Haen |} |} |} First Scholar Kobo |} |} |} First Scholar Li Haun |} |} |} First Scholar Mali Su |} |} |} Fourth Gentry Iri Sri |} |} |} Fourth Gentry Ish Eii |} |} |} Fourth Gentry Kiri |} |} |} Noble Mandari Azoni |} |} |} Noble Mandari Etsu |} |} |} Noble Mandari Jieg |} |} |} Noble Mandari Kung |} |} |} Retrieved from "Spawn the Superintendents in Tanvu http://vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Spawn the Superintendents in Tanvu" Category:Quests Category:Diplomacy Quests Category:Kojan Quests Category:Tanvu Quests